1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat sink and, more particularly, to a heat sink for dissipating heat generated by an electronic component and a method for manufacturing the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing development of computer technology, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to operate at higher operational speeds and to have greater functional capabilities. When an electronic component operates at a high speed, it frequently generates large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic component to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic component to absorb heat from the electronic component. The heat absorbed by the heat sink is then dissipated to ambient air.
A typical heat sink comprises a plurality of individual plates. Each of the plates has a binding portion and a heat-dissipating portion. The individual plates are stacked on each other at the binding portions to form a heat-absorbing portion for contacting the outer surface of the electronic component. A plurality of spacers are interleaved between the plates at the heat-absorbing portion. The plates with the spacers cooperatively define a plurality of extending holes at the heat-absorbing portion thereof. A plurality of rivets are riveted into the extending holes by a riveting device to bound the binding portions of the plates and the spacers together.
However, in the assembling process of the heat sink, it is unavoidable to produce assembling errors, for example, the extending holes of the plates cannot be in alignment with the rivets. When the riveting device begins to press the rivet, the rivet or the plates or both can be damaged, which results in a reduction of yield rate of manufacturing the conventional heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink and a method for manufacturing the heat sink which improves the yield rate of the manufacture of the heat sink.